


Horror movie night

by kaypancake



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a scared cinnamon roll, Byun Baekhyun Needs a Hug, Caring boyfriends, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Lee Taeyong is a sweetheart, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Movie Night, Polyamory, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wong Yuk Hei is a sweetheart, friendship fluff, horror movie, or - Freeform, you can see this as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Based on Baekhyun's ment where he said they watched a horror movie together and he was very scared, he ended up sleeping in the same bed with Taeyong and Lucas
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 68





	Horror movie night

**Author's Note:**

> You totally can see that in a platonic or romantic way !  
> When I wrote it I had a pretty platonic idea but it can be an established relationship  
> I wasn't supposed to write that last night but I did, so I totally blame my friend for that lmao  
> But this is cute so I guess you can thank her ahah  
> Enjoy! :)

When the theme song started playing and the credit titles appeared on the laptop’s screen, Baekhyun was still curled up in a ball. He snuggled up against Lucas and Taeyong through the first minutes of the movie. He stayed there, shivering and almost jumping at each jumpscare. 

Taeyong always so caring, took his hand and when Baekhyun would hide in his neck, he would stroke soothingly his hair. 

“Hyung?” called Yukhei after few minutes. Baekhyun only reacted when the younger put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Why did any of you think watching a horror movie was a good damn idea?” The eldest mumbled as he left Taeyong and Lucas’ embrace, making them chuckle. He leaned against the pillows, sighing. Taeyong and Yukhei adjusted themselves so they stayed in a sort of hug. As if they knew, Baekhyun was still scared. As if they knew, he needed their presence.

Baekhyun glanced at the door. He should go back to his room. 

He didn’t want to. It meant falling asleep alone. He didn’t want to be alone right now. 

“Can I stay with you for the night?” He asked with a soft voice.

In the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun noticed the grin that appeared on Yukhei’s face.

Taeyong took away the laptop as he replied “Sure, hyung.” 

Immediately, Baekhyun slipped under the sheets and rested his head on Yukhei’s chest. Taeyong wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist. The terrifying memory of the movie was slowly fading away, being replaced by warmth and comfort. Baekhyun felt safe and at home. In a tangle of limbs, the three of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, it means so much *✧⁺˚
> 
> ig : @ kayillio (i post kpop fanarts if you want)  
> twt : @ nostakay


End file.
